


American Candy

by CarlyLovesLarry



Series: Let's Have Some Fun [3]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, date, highschool!au, they go to the fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they went over to the knock over the pins with a ball thing, and Harry insisted on doing it first because "I'm gonna win you the biggest bear in there."</p><p>Louis knew Harry was a terrible shot, though. He couldn't even get a paper ball into the trash can, God, this was why he didn't make the baseball team in seventh grade. But he did it anyways, and hit zero pins, and then he was mad and claimed the game was rigged.</p><p>"Harry, for fuck's sake get out of my way." Louis said a little too loudly, and could feel the mothers all judging him. But he took the balls and knocked over all of the pins on his first try, and won Harry the big stuffed unicorn with the rainbow tail.</p><p>or where Louis and Harry are a couple of teenagers going to the fair and Louis doesn't expect anything special really</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I was up at 4am watching Spongebob and I was like this should be a thing that happens so I wrote this and cried
> 
> this is technically part of my rebellious teens series idk also I didn't get this beta'd so sorry if a few things don't go along lmao
> 
> this practically has nothing to do with the song I'm just not creative with titles enjoy

"I can't believe you two will be graduating in just three weeks!"  


Louis smiled at his mom as Harry stroked his knuckles with his thumb, melting into the touch as he spoke. "Yeah. Feels just like yesterday we were playing in Harry's front yard while Anne brought us lemonade." He sighed and looked over at Harry in the seat next to him at the kitchen table. His hair had grown out so much over the past year, his short bouncy curls now down to his shoulders in soft waves around his jaw. They were getting older so, so fast.  


Shit, he acted like they were in their forties. They were both only eighteen now, but growing up was still just... so surreal. Something he never thought would happen. He looked down at Harry's hand that was in his own, fiddling with his fingers as they talked to his mom.  


"Yeah, and it also feels like yesterday you were sneaking out of this house and Harry was getting detention like a madman. But I'm glad you both grew out of those little habits." Jay said with a smile, stirring her tea. "Have either of you even thought about what you might do after high school? Louis, I know you were thinking about a career in music. But..." Her words drifted as she stared off into her mug.  


Louis swallowed the lump in his throat while trying to be soothed by Harry's hand. But it was so hard, when you didn't even know what you wanted to do after school. He'd never really put a lot of thought into it, and whenever anyone asked he'd always say he wanted to be a musician, but... Was that what he really wanted to do? Louis had no real talents, passions, anything except for strumming on his guitar on the weekends.  


Harry sat up a bit straighter as he spoke."Well..." Louis looked at Harry, at the concentrated expression he was wearing. He hoped he could come up with something so they may drop the whole subject all together. "I was thinking of becoming a nurse. Or a baker or something." Louis closed his eyes and shook his head. A baker.

  
"That sounds lovely." Louis' mom grinned and gave Harry this /look/, like she knew something he didn't as she picked up her cup of tea. She took three sips of it before she  
poured the rest in the sink. What a waste. "I'm glad you have an idea of what you might do."

  
They sat in silence for a minute. Sometimes Louis hated these conversations with his mom. He didn't really mind them, he liked the fact that he and Harry could just talk to her and have  
a laugh, but really... They would get all deep and it fucked him up really badly sometimes.

  
Finally Harry decided to break the silence as he stood up. "Well, Mrs. Tomlinson, I think me and Louis might head out now." He held onto Harry's hand as he stood up as well, letting  
Harry pull him to wherever he wanted to go as they went to leave the kitchen.

  
"All right, boys! Have fun! Be safe!" Louis said goodbye as he and Harry left the house, the sun hurting his eyes from the sudden exposure. They walked past his and Harry's cars, leaving them behind as they started down the sidewalk.

  
"So, you feel like walking today?" Louis asked in an amused tone, tightening his grip on Harry's hand as his oher hand went to hold onto his arm, pulling it close to him. He didn't know why he liked to do that. Maybe it was because it made him feel secure, like he wasn't gonna just walk away from him.

  
"Well, you do know you need at least ten minutes of sunlight every day to live, right?" He answered in that cocky tone, a stupid smirk on  his face as they kept walking.

  
"Yeah, Harry, well I think I get plenty of sunlight by riding in a car." He huffed out a breath as he felt Harry's eyes on him, which by default made him bust out into a huge grin. "Stop that!" He yelled as he punched his arm, sighing. "Where're we going, anyways?"

  
He let Harry take his hand into his own again as they started to swing their arms, the swings getting progressively higher as they kept walking. "Well... We could go to the fair. It only comes once a year, you know. Also, it's only a couple of miles down the road. Thirty minutes if we walk, fifteen minutes if we run."

  
"That sounds nice. I haven't been in years." Louis replied as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Well, really it was the leather jacket that he refused to give up. 'This jacket has so many memories' he said, and really, Louis knew it did. That jacket was there through so much. It was practically Louis' jacket, too, considering how often he stole it or Harry gave it to him. That jacket was their entire relatonship sewn into one peice of clothing.

  
Louis looked down at their feet as they kept going at a brisk pace, Harry's long legs leading down to the new saint laurent boots he just bought with his whole paycheck. Louis wore the same pair of converse he'd been wearing for two years, couldn't give them up just yet. They didn't smell bad and they weren't stained too badly, so why buy new ones? He sighed and stopped for a second before he smiled to himself and bolted off, leaving Harry behind. "Beat you there, asshole!"

  
"That's not a nice word!" Harry shouted from behind him. Louis looked back and saw him catching up, long lean legs carrying him so that he'd be able to get to him. Louis knew he'd get to him, but not because he was faster or taller or anything. But because Louis didn't want to be apart from him for the whole venture there.

  
After a while Louis could start to see the ferris wheel in the distance, all of the other attractions coming into view not too long after. He couldn't even remember the last time he went to the fair. Maybe it was with that one girl back in fifth grade who he took out because he didn't want her to go alone. She tried to kiss him when they were on the lemonade cups and he accidentally screamed.

  
He pulled his wallet from his pocket and went to pull out some mone for tickets, but Harry told him to put it away, 'because I'm paying, that's why'. He got exclusive passes or something so that they'd have unlimited access to all rides and attractions and everything until the park closed. Which was at midnight, since it was a Saturday.

  
"So, what would you like to do first?" Harry asked, looking down at Louis with his eyebrows raised.

  
"Let's just play some games. I like the games."

  
"Yeah, I like 'em too, babe."

  
So they went over to the knock over the pins with a ball thing, and Harry insisted on doing it first because "I'm gonna win you the biggest bear in there."

  
Louis knew Harry was a terrible shot, though. He couldn't even get a paper ball into the trash can, God, this was why he didn't make the baseball team in seventh grade. But he did it anyways, and hit zero pins, and then he was mad and claimed the game was rigged.

  
"Harry, for fuck's sake get out of my way." Louis said a little too loudly, and could feel the mothers all judging him. But he took the balls and knocked over all of the pins on his first try, and won Harry the big stuffed unicorn with the rainbow tail.

  
"I hate you." Harry murmured as he held the toy under his arm, pushing Louis with the other. "Why don't you let me live."

  
"Why don't you cover that mug you call a face." Louis answered a little too quickly, and even he had to gasp at that comeback. "Wow, I don't know where that came from." He laughed as Harry wrapped his arm around him, shoving the unicorn in his face.

  
"We're gonna do something I can win, okay?" Louis shrugged and looked around.

  
"If you can find something, go at it." God, he was so cruel. But Harry only laughed, shaking his head. Louis was only half kidding when he said that.

  
So they did the ring toss, and the duck fishing and the guess how many jellybeans are in this bowl and so many other games. And Harry lost them all. And by the end of it Harry was carrying eight stuffed animals and a jar of jellybeans. "Louis, I think we need the car, now."

  
He smiled and looked over at his boyfriend, who seemed as if he was about to collapse from how many things he was carrying. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have decided to get some sunlight today, eh?"

  
"Okay, I deserved that one."

  
And then, as if it was a fucking Godsend or something, they saw Niall. With his pink cheeks and blue eyes and blonde hair all ruffled and messed up. And he was with a group of other preps, all laughing at some joke he said that was probably not as funny as they were making it out to be. "Oi! Boys!"

  
Louis waved and choked on his own tongue when Harry gave a distressed wave as well, almost toppling over with all of these toys. "Woah, Styles, you look like you could use some help."

  
"Yeah, Mister Diva here decided he didn't need to help me out." He said as he gave Louis a playful glare, tryng not to smile as he did so. "Anyways, please tell me you brought a car."

  
"Yeah, yeah my truck is right out there. How about my buddies and I get those off your hands?"

  
"Niall, please, just take them to my place when you leave and give them to my mom. Please."

  
And soon enough were they all off of him and on someone else, and they were waving goodbye to Niall and Harry probably thanked him fifty times for doing him this favor, but Niall would never have said no. He was far too friendly, and he did owe Harry.

  
"Well, we spent two hours looking for a fucking game that I could win. What now?"

  
Louis looked around and saw the most amazing sight he'd seen in his life. "Ohmygod, Harry, the anti-gravity room thing. Let's do that."

  
"Babe are you serious." He said with a straight face, and he actually kind of looked... scared.

  
"Why, you chicken?" He said playfully as he bumped into his shoulder, staggering him for a second.

  
"Uh, no. No I'm not scared let's get on that fucking thing, fuck." He whispered under his breath as he climbed on, holding onto Louis' hand for dear life. Louis stood against the wall with Harry beside him, his boyfriend's hand still gripping onto his. And then soon after they were spinning, and spinning and spinning and Harry looked like he was gonna die. But after a while he was laughing, and he could barely turn his head to look at Louis, who was laughing too. He didn't even know what was funny, all he knew was that there was some idiot beside him who was turning themselves upside down and there was a kid pulling himself up onto the bar.

  
Harry choked and gasped when their little mats were moving upwards, the look of fear in his eyes too real to even explain. Harry was terrified.

  
Louis laughed and felt tears starting to prick at his eyes, because Harry was screaming now and his hair was plastered onto the mat and this was just so hilarious. He didn't think he'd ever see a look like that in his eyes in his whole life.

  
And as soon as the ride was over, Harry was sprinting out, leaving a hunched over laughing Louis behind. "O-ohmygod-" Louis gasped when he found Harry standing by the gate, pale-faced and frozen. "Harry, baby, look at me-" He laughed even harder when he saw the expression on Harry's face, like he justs saw a ghost.

  
"Ohh, love, I'm sorry, are you okay?" He tried to ask seriously, pulling Harry into his arms as he ran his hands up his back.

  
"What are you talking about, Louis, I'm fine." He said in a shaky voice, but not pulling away. "Can we agree to like, never do that again?"

  
Louis tried to hold back his laughter as he nodded, making noises in the back of his throat as Harry pulled away. They went around and rode some more rides, Harry was all about the swinging pirate ship, and Louis /needed/ him to get on the zipper. So Harry rode it, and the entire time he was screaming and holding onto Louis' leg like he would've died.

  
One thing they had a mutual liking to was the carousel, which they probably rode at least six times. Each time they seemed to have more fun, and each time ended up in way too many kisses and smiles than there probably should've been. But Louis didn't think he'd ever be able to frown when Harry was with him to make him feel so happy.

  
They were wandering after their adventures on the carousel, looking for something else to do, and then Harry's whole attitude changed when he saw something that made him gasp and smile an evil-looking grin. "Louis, I found a game I can win."

  
He looked where Harry was and knitted his eyebrows, confused. Why would Harry win that. "What game is that even? Fill up a balloon in thirty seconds?"

  
"I don't know but if I don't win I'm leaving."

  
So he rushed over and sat down, and licked his lips before a little five year old sat down beside him. "HARRY are you really gonna show up this five year old at this damn game?" Louis asked, but knew the answer already.

  
"Yes." Harry said in the most serious tone he'd used all night, and then he was off, and he was hitting that target with the water as well as he could and he looked like he might've bust from how much he wanted to win this damn game. And then the buzzer went off and... He actually won.

  
"GOD yes FUCK GIVE ME THE PANDA." He yelled as he snatched the panda from the guy behind the counter, and almost killed a man giving it to Louis. "Here, God, here Louis I won you a panda."

  
Louis widened his eyes and took the panda as he looked up into Harry's wild eyes. "You... are insane." He smiled and leaned up to give Harry a kiss on his cheek, then went to leave a peck to his lips. "And I love you."

  
He felt his heart skip when Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, dipping down to kiss him again, this time with more passion and warmth. "And I love you, babe."

  
Louis bit his lip as he looked around. The crowd was slowly dispersing as it got darker. Soon the kids and adults were gone, and it was just the night crowd left. Louis was so glasd that Harry had him come here, he loved the fair so much, loved how it made him feel like a kid again, like he had no responsibilities.

  
The two of them soon went to get some cotton candy before the food stands closed, and Louis sighed as he picked through the purple to find the blue flavored. He played with the sleeves of Harry's leather jacket (which he managed to pry off of him with his claims of being so so cold that he might've frozen). "What're you all huffy about?" Harry asked, mouth stuffed with the pink as he too picked for some blue for Louis. He had the panda sitting beside him on the bench, and even pretended to feed it some cotton candy. God, he was so cute.

  
"Just... Being an adult." He answered with zero enthusiasm as he found a large chunk of the blue and set it on his tongue. "I don't wanna grow up."

  
"Yeah, me neither." Harry said in a humorous tone, a dimple creasing into his cheek as he ate some more.

  
Louis pushed the cotton candy away with just the purple left and frowned. "Like... I don't know what I wanna do, Harry. What if I wake up one day and think,'Wow, I really fucked up going that way.' I mean, I don't want to waste my life doing something I hate."

  
Harry frowned as well and dropped the left over candy in a trash can beside them. "Look, baby, I know you're scared. I am too. We all are. I don't think anybody knows what they want to do right now."

  
Louis waited for him to get to his point. He always had one when they had conversations like this. "But Lou. remember, if you go to college and take your mandatory classes, there's so much you can do from there. If in two years you decide you want to do something else you can. You have a massive college fund and I'm sure your mom will help you. And so will I."

  
Louis shurgged and sighed. Harry had a point. Why was he so good at this. "You know, you should be a therapist. Or a guidance counselor." He smiled when Harry laughed, their hands playing with each other's fingers as their feet bumped underneath the table.

  
"Nah. I think I'd rather stick with being yours."

  
Louis could feel his cheeks redden as Harry leaned over the table to kiss his forehead, something he loved to do though he didn't know why. Louis' forehead wasn't cute or anything. Just a forehead. "Thanks, love. For... shit, everything." He said in a low tone, watching as Harry stood up and held his hand out.

  
"C'mon. Lets go get on the ferris wheel. Last ride for the night."

  
So Louis took his hand that he hadn't let go of for practically the whole night . But he didn't mind. He loved Harry's hands. He carried his panda and hugged onto is as he leaned on Harry for the whole walk to the ferris wheel, the park practically empty now. They were the last ones on the wheel, the only ones in fact, and got on as Harry smiled at the operator guy.

  
They both sat in the gondola thing on the right side, all snuggly and warm together as it started to move around. He held onto Harry's hand and let him trace his veins up his arm, melting into the touch, into the smell of the midnight air and the view they had from the top. They sat in silence, just reveling in each other's breaths. "Lou..."

  
Louis looked over at him and was just.... taken aback. Harry was so amazing. So sweet and pretty and gentle and everything he loved. He loved Harry so much, loved how much he cared about him and how he never gave up on him. "Yeah?"

  
Harry was quiet for a second, his fingers still tracing letters on Louis' arm as he spoke softly. "What do you think about... us."

  
Louis looked out to the lights in the distance. That was a strange question. "Well... I love us." He replied as he looked back to Harry, the festival lights casting shadows on his face. "I love you."

  
Harry nodded, and he looked like he was gonna be sick by the way he was breathing and the pale look on his cheeks. Was he scared of heights, too? "Well... What do you think of us... Maybe being married one day?"

  
Louis froze. He was having heart palpitations his head was spinning and now he felt like he was gonna be sick. "I-uh-" He stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact with Harry or he might've lost it all. He was quiet for a second, and hoped he wasn't scaring Harry because... He loved that thought. He couldn't see himself without Harry, couldn't see himself with anyone but him. "Are... you serious?" He managed out shakily, holding onto Harry's hand tighter now as he stopped his tracing.

  
"Louis-" And Louis looked over to him and just knew how red his own face must've been. He didn't know if he wanted Harry to say his next words or not, because he knew he was either gonna cry or vomit. "I, uh-" And for God's sakes, spit it out.

  
"I want you to... marry me. Louis, I really want to just spend the rest of my life with you and adopt little kids and just be with each other until we die. I know we’re still so young and I might not know what I’m doing, but I do know that I love you more than anything else in the world." And, yeah, Louis was crying.

  
He felt his throat swell and his eyes were burning and full of tears and his nose was stuffing up with snot and he was such a mess but he could choke out a few words before he completely lost it. "Yeah, yeah I'll marry you, fuck-" And then Harry was kissing him and he was crying too and they were both crying and kissing on this ferris wheel and they probably looked like idiots but they knew. They knew what was happening and Louis was just so surprised and in love and he thought he might've died.

  
Louis pushed himself against Harry, kissing him harder, thought he could've kissed him until he died. Until Harry pulled away for a second to reach into his jacket pocket. "O-Ohmygos- Harry-" He bawled as Harry pushed the ring onto his finger, and now Louis just couldn't stop crying and Harry was all red eyed and wet faced. Louis reached both of his hands up to Harry's cheeks and rubbed away his tears as he kissed him again, Harry's arms reaching around his waist as he did so. And he felt like he never wanted to let go.

  
And then, Louis knew what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. And that was be with Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are appreciated!! :D
> 
> my tumblr: [abstractlouis](http://abstractlouis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
